1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loudspeaker amplifier integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vast number of amplifiers and loudspeaker assemblies available in the marketplace makes it highly difficult to optimize the interaction between the amplifiers and loudspeaker assemblies. While some manufacturers produce amplifiers and loudspeaker assemblies as a single package, the majority of loudspeaker assemblies and amplifiers come from separate manufacturers. As such, the settings of the amplifiers are often not optimized for use out of the box in conjunction with a particular set of loudspeaker assemblies and adjustments need to be made to produce the best possible sound. The present invention attempts to address this problem through the provision of a system that integrates the amplifiers with specific loudspeaker assemblies.